Total Drama All Stars: Remake
by MrAwesome1999
Summary: Chris brings 14 contestants from seasons 1-4 to compete in it's all new season! Heroes vs Villains! Who will win? Who will lose? Who will cry? Who will die? Find out!
1. Heroes vs Villains

**This is a All Star remake because you know that season was really terrible. So here we go. :)**

* * *

"Hello viewing world," Chris says as he was on the docks, "It's Chris McLean here brining you to the newest season of Total Drama! Last season we had thirteen new contestants compete for the million on the island. When it was all said and done it was Cameron who beat Lightning in the finale to win it all. Well this season will be much better. Because this season I'm putting the contestants on teams based in their past performances: Heroes vs Villains! This team it's also gonna be 14 contestants on these heroics and villainous teams. Now that all that rad info is out of the way lets say hello to the cast."

A yacht came as Chris looked at the camera and smirked.

"Our first contestant from revenge of the island, last seasons winner, Cameron!" Chris says as Cameron comes out of the yacht.

"Hey Chris," Cameron greets, "Great to be back."

"Cool," Chris replied, "Our next contestant, Zoey!"

Zoey comes out of the yacht and stands beside Cameron.

"Hey Chris it's so good to be back." Zoey says.

"Might not be when you were Mike is not in this season." Chris replied. Zoey and Cameron gasped.

"What?!" Cameron yelled.

"Mike isn't in the season?" Zoey asked sadly.

"Nope." Chris says.

Zoey sighs.

"Our next contestant, Lightning!" Chris says.

Lightning jumps off the yacht and flexes his muscles.

"The Lightning is back!" Lightning says and kisses his muscles, "I'm sha-winning this time."

Lightning sees Cameron and smirks.

"What?" Cameron asked.

"It's sha-payback time." Lightning says. He walks to Cameron and grabs him then throws him off the dock.

"CAMERON!" Zoey yelled and helped Cameron up. He was soaking and they both glared at Lightning who laughed.

"Pretty harsh dude," Chris says, "Now next contestant is Jo!"

Jo comes out of the yacht. "I'm back maggots. And this time I'm winning."

"Sha-no!" Lightning says running up to Jo, "This time Lightning will claim his money."

"Yeah right jock strap." Jo replied.

"Enough with the little touching reunion," Chris says, "Our first contestant from the old cast, Owen!"

Owen runs out of the yacht excited.

"WOOHOO!" Owen says, "Chris my man, It's so good to be back."

"Good to have you back Owen." Chris says.

Owen pulls Chris into a crushing hug.

"Um...Owen you're kinda killing me here." Chris says squished.

"Oops, sorry." Owen says and puts Chris down and notices the other. "Hey I'm Owen."

"Nice to meet you Owen." Zoey says.

"Hi." Cameron greets.

"Here's comes Noah." Chris says.

Noah comes out of the yacht unamused.

"Am I really back on this lame show?" Noah asked annoyed.

"Yep." Chris says, "And it's not lame. We were going to have Scott but he's still very badly injured so you get his place. Isn't that exciting?"

Noah rolls his eyes in annoyance.

"Hey there buddy." Owen says hugging Noah and putting him down.

"Lets welcome, Duncan and Gwen!" Chris says.

Duncan and Gwen come out of the yacht.

"What's up man?" Duncan says to Owen and gives him a high five.

"I can't believe I'm here again." Gwen says.

Duncan puts his arm on Gwen's shoulder.

"Oh come on babe it'll be fun." Duncan says.

"Let's all welcome, Heather." Chris says.

Heather comes out of the yacht.

"I can't believe I'm back here." Heather says.

"You and me both." Noah replied.

"Stop with the complaining," Chris says, "Next up we have Cody and Sierra!"

Cody and Sierra come out of the yacht.

"Um Chris can you keep me as far from here as possible?" Cody asked.

"No promises." Chris says.

"I can't believe I'm on the island of the first season with my Cody bear!" Sierra says as she hugs Cody.

Our next contestants is Alejandro!" Chris says as Alejandro comes out still in the robot suit

"NO WAY!" Heather yelled in surprise.

Duncan laughs at Alejandro.

"Poor guy." Cameron says.

"Hey Al." Owen says to the robot, "Al? Al? Al?"

"I call him the Alebot." Chris says.

The Alebot moves his hand as if he is about to choke Owen until Zoey backs Owen up.

"Our next contestant, Lindsay!" Chris says.

"Hi Kyle." Lindsay says coming out of the yacht.

"It's Chris." Chris corrects, "Next is Courtney!"

"This is not in my contract." Courtney says.

"Actually it's is." Chris says with a smirk.

Courtney glares at Duncan and Gwen.

* * *

**Gwen:** Man this sucks. I can't believe that I'm back on this stupid show. But at least Duncan, Owen, Cody, and Lindsay are here. Otherwise I'd probably lose it. But what I should do is try to get Courtney to be my friend again.

* * *

**Owen:** Woohoo! I'm back and it's awesome! I missed everyone and it's so could to be here. I can hang with my buddy Noah and I can try to win the million again baby!

* * *

**Noah:** Okay I have no idea why I'm back here but let's cut to the chase. I really hope I'm not on Heather or Alejandro's team. Their both eels waiting to shock everyone in their path. So yeah hopefully I'm on a team that has neither of them on it. And if that happens that will actually bring some joy for me on this stupid show.

* * *

**Zoey: **(Sniffs) Why isn't Mike in this season?! I thought that we were gonna be together for another season. Mike if you're listening I'll win this for you.

* * *

Chris and the contestants are standing on the campsite.

"So this season will be heroes vs villains!" Chris says, "The first team will be Owen, Cameron, Cody, Zoey, Gwen, Courtney and Lindsay. You're the Heroic Hamsters!"

"Heroes!" Owen yells out, "This is awesome!"

"As for the rest of you," Chris begins, "Alejandro, Duncan, Heather, Sierra, Noah, Jo and Lightning. Your the Villainous Vultures!"

"WHY AM I A VILLAIN?!" Sierra asked.

"MAYBE ITS BECAUSE YOU'RE A CRAZY STALKER!" Cody yelled at her.

"Cody?" Sierra asked surprised by Cody's tone.

"I'm sorry I yelled Sierra but it's the truth." Cody says.

"I don't get why I'm a villain." Courtney says.

"Well you were the villain of season two." Chris says.

* * *

**Courtney: **Same ole Chris.

* * *

"So when does the first challenge start? The Sha-Lightning wants to show off his training he did before he came here." Lightning said, extending one of his arms into a bicep and then kissing it.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that…" Chris said scratching his head. "Anyway, this year because this is an all-star season we decided to bring back some All Star challenges!" Chris announced. "Meaning that every challenge will have some elements or a mixture of elements from the 4 previous TD seasons, or maybe just flat out having the same ones! Having that said, today's challenge will be sort of a fusion between the Total Drama first's challenge with part of the challenge that Total Drama World Tour had when we were in New York. But before I explain that, you all probably already noticed that giant mansion like cabin next to the other cruddy one right?" Chris said motioning his hands to the mansion.

"That looks awesome!" Owen said excitingly gazing upon it.

"Yes, yes it does. Which is perfect incentive because the reward for today's challenge, as well as all the other challenges is to have the privilege to stay there."

"So what's the challenge Chris?" Cody asked.

"Yeah, as I said before it will be a mixture of TDI's first challenge and TDWT's NY challenge." Chris said. Almost as if on cue Chef Hatchet walked onto the beach pushing two baby strollers, one was red while the other one was yellow.  
"The TDI part of the challenge is that every person but one of them on the team will have to dive off the massive cliff that leads to the ocean. Scattered on the sea floor our interns have laid dozens upon dozens of keys, and one of them opens the Spa Hotel. Players must pick up one key from the ocean floor and then swim back to shore. That's where the baby strollers come into play. "The one player on each team that isn't diving has to push the person who swam to shore on the stroller to the spa hotel. When the stroller and the player get there he or she with the key has to check if it's the right one and if it isn't the person with the key has to get pushed back on the stroller to the beach and then hike up the mountain to wait in line and try again. Rinse and repeat until the actual key is found and whoever has that one wins." Chris finished his explanation. "Now before we get up there I'm gonna let both teams 30 seconds to see which player is going to push the stroller…"

* * *

**Gwen:** I wonder if Courtney would forgive me and be my friend again if I won the challenge for us. Well I'll just have to find out.

* * *

The contestants are walking to the cliff in the woods. Duncan taps on Noah's shoulder.

"Hey geek, let's say that you have my back and I'll have yours." Duncan says.

"Exactly why would I want to form an alliance with you?" Noah asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Well if you don't I might have to pound you.'" Duncan threatened.

"No thanks, I'm good." Noah says as he walks off.

Duncan sighs and looks at Gwen. Lindsay starts talking to Gwen.

"So how is gonna be the stroller person?" Lindsay asked.

"I don't know." Gwen says, "We will decide when we get there."

"I don't know about having Courtney on our team," Lindsay says, "She's really bossy."

"Yeah but this is a great chance for me to make things right with her." Gwen replied. "Just try to hang in there and I'm sure she'll tone it done sooner or later."

* * *

**Lindsay:** Okay I will listen to Gwen because she is pretty smart. Is that how you say it?

* * *

The contestants reach the top of the cliff.

"Oh no." Cameron says.

"Whats wrong Cam?" Zoey asked.

"I don't think I can do this." Cameron says whimpering.

"I'm with you there buddy." Owen says.

"Didn't you do it in season 1?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah but I gained my fear back." Owen replied.

"Alright before we start who's going to push the strollers?" Chris asked.

"I will push for the villains," Noah says, "I don't feel like dying today."

"I got the hero stroller!" Owen yelled and ran to the stroller.

"Okay you guys go back down." Chris says and the two push their teams strollers down the cliff.

* * *

**Cameron:** Aw man, I really didn't wanna do this.

* * *

Cameron looked down at the lake.

"I don't think I can do this." Cameron says. He then gets pushed down.

"Take that loser!" Lightning says. He then jumps down.

Cameron falls into the water. Cameron looks up while holding his breath after grabbing a knee and sees Fang. He pops out of the water and swims away.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Cameron screamed while swimming away.

"Sha-Bam!" Lightning says out punching one of the sharks as he entered the water and grabbed a knee and ran out of the water and got on the stroller.

"Step on it need boy!" Lightning says.

"Whatever you say Sha- Need a mint." Noah says making Lightning shot a dagger at him as he pushed the stroller.

"Come on!" Cameron says as he jumped in his teams stroller and Owen starts pushing.

* * *

**Owen: **I so glad I don't have to jump off that cliff. I could've probably died and besides I can talk to my buddy Noah.

* * *

Noah reaches the hotel and Lightning jumps out of the stroller and tries to unlock the door.

"Come on key get in the lock." Lightning says trying to unlock the door.

"It's not the right key genius." Noah says rolling his eyes.

Lightning jumps back in the stroller as Noah pushes off. He glares at Cameron who is being pushed to the hotel by Owen. Cameron tries to unlock the door.

"Wrong key." Cameron says as he hops back in the stroller and Owen pushes off.

* * *

Back on the cliff Jo approaches Heather.

"So girly do you plan on spending the money on make p or whatever once you win?" Jo asked crossing her arms.

"As if," Heather replied, "Well maybe a little make up but I'm not Lindsay you know."

"Whatever short shorts." Jo says. Heather spots Noah coming back.

"Watch this!" Heather says and jumps off the cliff. She comes back out with a key and the sharks come towards her.

"For the heroes!" Zoey yelled as she dived in and grabbed a key. She and Heather swam away from the sharks and took a ride in their respective strollers.

"We are so gonna win." Duncan says to Gwen.

"Actually I like you villains will bite our dust." Gwen says back smiling. Cody is seen glaring at Duncan.

"What are you looking at dweeb?" Duncan asked Cody with a glare.

"Oh nothing," Cody says, "Just a guy who's not any good for Gwen."

Duncan grabs Cody by the shirt and says, "Listen dweeb you better stop messing with me or else. Got it?"

"Duncan, let him go." Gwen says.

"But babe he's being a total pain." Duncan said.

"Let him go." Gwen says. Duncan let's go of Cody.

"Just go to your stalker girlfriend." Duncan says and walks away.

* * *

**Duncan: **He's lucky Gwen was there or I would've pounded his face in.

* * *

**Cody: **Duncan just showed me why he doesn't have a brain. You see he told me to go back to my stalker "girlfriend" he just helped me eliminate him. I'll get Sierra to vote out Duncan and get her to have Lightning in too. With that Noah wouldn't have a problem so he'll be easy to convince. I'm also pretty cool with Heather so I can get her to vote for him too. That's makes four votes out of seven. (Smirks) What Gwen doesn't know won't hurt her.

* * *

The two strollers make it to the hotel. Heather tries to unlock the door.

"Why won't this stupid key open?!" Heather yelled.

"Maybe because it's the wrong key." Noah replied.

"Oh shut it egghead." Heather says and gets back in the stroller. Zoey tries to unlock the door.

"Nope." Zoey says and hopes back on the stroller.

* * *

**Zoey:** I'm gonna try really hard this time to win for Mike.

* * *

Sierra walks up to Cody on the cliff.

"Hey Cody, I have lots of pics of you on my phone." Sierra says, "Wanna see some?"

"Uh, no thanks." Cody replied, "But listen I need you to do something for me."

"Sure anything." Sierra says.

"I need you to vote off Duncan and get Lightning to help you." Cody says, "Thats for when you lose."

"That will be easy." Sierra says.

Noah and Owen push the strollers back and the contestants on the cliff notice them.

"Wish me luck." Sierra says as she waves to Cody and dives into the water.

Lindsay is about to jump when Courtney puts her hand in front of her.

"Step aside." Courtney says and dives into the water and punches Fang. She comes out with a key and gets in the stroller. "Let's go Owen!"

"Okay." Owen says as he pushes the stroller with Noah and Sierra falling behind.

* * *

**Owen:** (Breathes heavily) Is it me or is all this running making me tired?

* * *

Owen pushes it to the hotel. Courtney jumps out and tries to unlock the door.

"Uh! Wrong key!" Courtney says as she throws the key down. She runs to the stroller and gets back on and Owen goes back. Noah pushes Sierra to the hotel and she tries to unlock the door.

"Dang it! Wrong key!" Sierra says.

"You don't say?" Noah asked sarcastically.

"I don't like your sarcasm." Sierra replied walking back to the stroller.

"Who cares what you like." Noah said and pushed the stroller.

* * *

**Noah: **This place is torture. Especially being on this team.

* * *

Duncan, Gwen, and Lindsay look at the bottom of the cliff. Lightning comes up to them.

"What's your name?" Lightning says pointing at Lindsay.

"Oh me!" Lindsay said, "Oh I'm Lindsay."

"You are a sha-fox!" Lightning says.

"Thanks but I have a boyfriend." Lindsay says.

"Who? Lightning could pound his face in!" Lightning says "Just look at me."

Lightning flexes his muscles. Gwen gags and bumps into Alejandro in the robot suit and makes them both fall off the cliff.

Alejandro falls into the water and the sharks start biting on the robot suit and it explodes letting Alejandro out.

* * *

**Alejandro: **Last thing I remember I was burned by that volcano and Chris put me on the robot suit to "heal". It feels so good to be free after all this time. I must thank Gwen for her clumsiness.

* * *

Alejandro jumps on the ground and grabs the key that falls. He then loses his balance and falls. Noah and Sierra help him to the stroller. Gwen runs out and gets in the hero stroller.

"Are you okay Owen?" Gwen asked seeing Owen breath. Owen just nods and pushes her.

* * *

**Gwen: **Hopefully Owen doesn't tire himself out.

* * *

Noah makes it to the hotel and carries Alejandro up the steps. Owen makes it near the hotel then passes out.

"Owen get up!" Gwen says.

Alejandro the unlocks the door with his key.

"Yes!" Alejandro says.

"Finally." Noah added. Chris come on a jet pack.

"The villains win!" Chris says.

* * *

**Cameron: **I don't think I can make it though another season of this show. Especially because I think Lightning wants to kill me.

* * *

**Zoey:** Its either Courtney or Owen.

* * *

At the Elimination Ceremony, Chris stands before the hero team.

"Welcome to the first elimination ceremony of the season," Chris says, "Hope you like our new peanut gallery."

The villains are watching the ceremony from the bleachers.

"The villains get it watch before they head back to the hotel for a deluxe dinner." Chris says and the villains high five each other.

"I know who's leaving." Courtney says glaring at Owen.

"It's not my fault I passed out." Owen replied.

"Anyway the people who are safe," Chris begins, "Cody...Zoey...Cameron...Lindsay...and Gwen."

Chris looks at Courtney and Owen.

"And the first person eliminated from Total Drama All Stars is...

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

C-"

"ME!" Cameron says. Everyone gasp.

"But Cameron," Zoey says, "Why?"

"Listen Zoey I won season 4 so that's good enough for me plus I don't think I can survive another season when Lightning wants to kill me." Cameron says.

"You got off lucky." Lightning says.

The loser boat arrives and Cameron walks and leaves on it.

Chris turns to the camera, "Who will take the loser boat home next?! Will Lightning impress Lindsay?! Will Courtney for give Gwen?! All is and more next time on TOTAL...DRAMA...ALL STARS!

* * *

**Votes**

**Cody: Courtney**

**Lindsay: Courtney**

**Gwen: Owen**

**Courtney: Owen**

**Zoey: Courtney**

**Cameron: Courtney**

**Owen: Courtney**

* * *

Heroes: Cody, Courtney, Gwen, Lindsay, Owen, Zoey

Villains: Alejandro, Duncan, Heather, Jo, Lightning, Noah, Sierra

Eliminated: Cameron

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this! **


	2. Evil Dread

**Next chapter is up and ready! Hope you like it.**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama All Stars," Chris began, "I brought back 14 all stars to the new season. Tension arose quickly and some more did when I revealed the teams. Gwen made it her goal to make things right with Courtney, Lightning made it his goal to hurt Cameron. Duncan wanted to pound Cody from getting on his last nerve. Thanks to Lightning's arrogance and Gwen's clumsiness he learned that Alejandro was fully recovered. Other than his legs, good stuff. In the end it was Cameron who decided to quit the game and be the fires eliminated. Will Gwen make things right with Courtney?! Will Sierra ever stop stalking Cody?! All this and more on TOTAL...DRAMA...ALL STARS!

* * *

At the Spa Hotel, The villains were sitting around the dining room table enjoying their breakfast.

"This is sha-awesome!" Lightning said enjoying his pancakes.

"This is something pretty sweet," Noah replied, "I could stay here all season."

"That is if we win all the challenges," Jo says, "And that will only happen if all you maggots listen to me."

"Why would we do that?" Heather asked.

"Well with me as leader we would have the smarts and strength to win." Jo replied.

"I doubt it." Duncan said.

"Oh yeah I bet you people would lose every challenge without me leading." Jo says.

"I can't take this," Heather says, "I'm going to get some air."

Heather leaves the room.

"Wait," Lightning says, "Are you gonna sha-finish you're food?"

"Hungry much?" Noah asked.

"Lightning needs all the food he can get." Lightning replied kissing his muscles.

Sierra is typing in her phone.

"I'm currently having breakfast with my teammates," Sierra says typing, "But I still don't get why I am on this team."

"Have you ever thought its because you're a crazed stalker?" Noah asked.

"Oh come on I'm not a stalker," Sierra says, "I am just curious."

"Trust me we're all curious about you." Noah replied with a smirk. Sierra glared at him.

"That was a sha-burn!" Lightning says.

Duncan was laughing, "I gotta hand it to you geek. That was a good one."

"Thanks." Noah replied not caring.

"Guys we all have a task at hand." Alejandro says.

"You finally decide to speak?" Duncan asked.

"Can it Duncan, this is serious," Alejandro says, "We all most vote Heather when we lose."

"I got no problem with that." Noah said, "But then again you're the slipperiest eel of them all."

"Heather tricked me back in World Tour," Alejandro said, "She played with my heart and took the million away from me."

"Looks like someone got played." Jo said.

"I'd rather call it tricked and I want revenge." Alejandro replied.

"Well I'm not voting for Heather," Sierra says, "I'm voting for Duncan."

"What?!" Duncan yelled, "Why me?!"

"Because my codykins wants you gone." Sierra replied.

"He is so going to get it." Duncan says punching his fist together.

"You stay away from him!" Sierra yelled grabbing Duncan's shirt.

* * *

** Alejandro:** Heather thinks she's so start thinking me the way she did in season 3. She not only destroyed my chances of winning the money but she also smashed my heart into pieces. Then I'm stuck in a robot suit for a year. Now when I think of Heather I don't think of love, I think of vengeance. She will pay.

* * *

**Sierra: **If Duncan think he is gonna lay one finger on my Cody then heis wrong. If he even tries he will see what real pain is like.

* * *

**Duncan: **That little dweeb is trying to get rid of me. I'm actually surprised because I don't think considered thinking of how Gwen would feel. I will have to show him.

* * *

Heather is sitting on the porch of the hotel on with an angry look on her face. Cody comes up to her.

"What's up with you?" Cody asked.

"Well Sierra is being creepy, Lightning's being sha-nnoying, and Jo is trying to say that we need her when we clearly don't." Heather replied.

"Well I came her to ask a favor from you." Cody says.

"What would that be?" Heather asked.

"I need you to vote off Duncan." Cody replied.

"Why?" Heather asked.

"Because I'm tired of how a jerk like him gets a great girl like Gwen," Cody says, "I have to find a way to make Gwen see that he's a jerk."

"Okay here's the deal," Heather says, "I'll help you if you help me."

"What do you want?" Cody asked.

"I want an alliance." Heather says.

"Okay and I can get Sierra and possibly Noah in too." Cody says and shakes Heathers, "Let's not forget Gwen."

"I don't think that Gwen would be in an alliance with me." Heather replied.

"Oh come on," Cody says, "After you kicked Alejandro's butt in World Tour she has to have at least some respect for you."

"I doubt it." Heather says.

* * *

**Heather:** World Tour or not I doubt goth girl would just let go of all the things that happened between us. Speaking of which I've noticed that Alejandro is trying to fake that his legs are not working just to make me feel bad. Handsome jerk.

* * *

**Cody:** This is great! I have a alliance and I won't be getting out anytime soon. Another good thing is that soon Duncan will be out of here and I can finally get Gwen. But first I need to prove to her that he's a jerk. I have a way that I can do that and it's to make nice with Courtney and get her help.

* * *

Courtney, Lindsay, and Zoey sat on the porch of the Heroes cabin.

"Oh my gosh," Lindsay says, "I can't wait to win. I can go to France and bring Tyler with me."

"You actually remember his name?" Courtney asked, "Thats new."

"I think she's remembered his name before." Zoey says.

"What do you know newbie?" Courtney asked.

"I'm not that new," Zoey says, "I competed last season."

Cody comes to them. He looks at Courtney.

"What are you looking at?" Courtney asked.

"Listen we need to talk," Cody says, "Look you had to deal with Duncan right?"

"Yeah, what about that two timing jerk?" Courtney asked.

"Well I was thinking that you can help me convince Gwen of how much of a jerk he is." Cody replied.

"You mean make nice with gothy?" Courtney asked.

"Yeah." Cody says.

"No way!" Courtney yells, "They are both going down!"

"You want to crush Duncan right?" Cody asked, "Well this may be the only way."

"I don't know." Courtney says thinking it herself.

"Come on." Cody says. He holds his hand out.

Courtney looks at his hand and shakes it.

"Attention!" Chris says from the intercom, "Meet me at the beach and prepare for you challenge!"

* * *

**Courtney:** So Cody expects me to be nice to Gwen. That's gonna be tough considering what happened in season 3. But if it is to teach Duncan a lesson once and for all then I guess I could give it a try.

* * *

The contestants were all standing near the beach.

"Okay campers for this challenge you will be digging up seven 3D puzzle pieces," Chris explains, "You then have to assemble them into the form of a landmark from the of the countries we visited back in World Tour."

"Digging and assembling?" Courtney asked, "How bad can that be?"

"Well for the villains it won't be so hard because for winning the last challenge they get shovels." Chris says.

"No fair!" Gwen says, "What are we suppose to dig with?"

"You're hands." Chris replied.

"Okay I think I can do that." Owen says.

* * *

**Gwen: **This challenge sucks already.

* * *

**Owen: **Maybe this challenge won't be so hard after all. Expect maybe the digging with our hands part but I think we can handle that.

* * *

The villains are digging with their shovels.

"The Lightning is gonna find all those pieces." Lightning says digging with his shovel.

"And what if you find none?" Noah asked.

"I will sha-find all of them." Lightning replied, "Then maybe that Lindsay girl will notice Lightning's skills."

"Just to let you know the dimwitted girl you're after has a boyfriend." Noah said.

"You mean that Tyler loser she was talking about?" Lightning asked, "Sha-please the Lightning is better than him and soon the sha-foxy girl will see that."

Lightning gets back to digging. Noah rolls his eyes.

"Oh yeah I'm sure she'll be so interested." Noah says sarcastically.

* * *

**Lightning: **Lightning doesn't know why jerk boy is being so unsupportive of the Lightning's sha-skills. Lindsay will soon love Lightning and his muscles. (Flexes his muscles and kisses them.)

* * *

**Noah:** The guy is a living headache. One he's arrogant and two he's a idiot. (Sighs) Why I surrounded by such lunatics? I'd rather be on the heroes because they have people that can actually be worth talking too like Owen and Cody. But instead I'm stuck with the idiot, the crazy stalker, the queen bee, the busy girl, the criminal, and the eel.

* * *

Courtney is digging and she sees Owen lying down.

"Get to digging Owen." Courtney says.

"Sorry Courtney, I just started digging and after a while I went out of breath." Owen says breathing heavily.

"Owen?" Zoey asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Owen replied still breathing heavily, "I'm fine."

"Aww now we'll never get that spa hotel." Lindsay says sadly.

"Come on Owen!" Courtney yelled coming to him but Cody out his hand in front of her.

"I have an idea." Cody whispers to her and goes to Owen. "Hey Owen."

"Oh hey Cody." Owen replied.

"You know big guy it's not just the pieces we're looking for." Cody says.

"Wait," Lindsay says, "What else are we..."

Zoey covers her mouth. Cody turns back to Owen.

"We are also looking for a big, yummy, cheeseburger." Cody says, "And it's underground and the other team might find it and eat it first."

Owen gasped and got up.

"Not on my watch!" Owen says and starts digging madly in the ground.

* * *

**Zoey: **Well it got him digging. But I don't think tricking him was right way to do it.

* * *

**Courtney: **That was impressive. Especially for someone like Cody. He would make good in an alliance.

* * *

**Cody: **I knew that would get him digging. All the big guy needed was a little push.

* * *

Heather is looking around for another place to dig. She sees Alejandro and sees his leg move a little.

"HA! I knew he was faking it!" Heather says.

She then sees a crab come from his leg. The crab then pinches his leg. Alejandro just keeping looking at the hole was was digging it. Duncan comes up to him.

"Hey dude nice pet." Duncan said sarcastically. Alejandro looks to see the crab and grabs his shovel and hits the crab with it.

* * *

**Heather: **His legs are actually asleep?! Great. Now I feel awful.

* * *

**Alejandro: **(Yells in pain) Alright now that that's out of the way. It took all I had to keep me from screaming but it was worth it. Heather is on to me and I know it. She thinks she's so smart but she's not. I will get her back and she will regret what should did to me. I don't want her to just leave but I want to crush her. She destroyed my heart so now I will destroy her.

* * *

Gwen is digging. Cody comes up to her along with Courtney.

"Hey Gwen." Cody says.

"Oh hey Cody and Courtney." Gwen, "Wait Courtney?"

"Well Gwen we are just hear to tell you something." Cody says and nudges Courtney.

"Yes I...forgive you for what you did and I just want you to know that Cody's right." Courtney replied.

"About what?" Gwen asked.

"About Duncan being a jerk." Cody replied.

"Guys listen," Gwen says, "Duncan's been real good to me and I think that this relationship could work."

"Duncan is probably just using you to be cool." Cody says.

Duncan overhears this and goes over and grabs Cody by the shirt.

"You think I'm using Gwen?" Duncan asked in anger.

"I don't think," Cody says, "I know."

"Listen to me geek," Duncan says, "One more peep out of you and if you keep getting under my skin then I'm going to mess up you're face. Got it?"

"Look Duncan," Cody says, "You and I both know that you don't deserve Gwen."

"Who are you to decide that?" Gwen asked now frowning at Cody.

"Come on Gwen," Cody says, "You have to see through this guy."

Duncan throws Cody down on the sand.

"You better back off if you know what's good for you." Duncan says and walks away. Zoey comes to her teammates.

"Hey guys," Zoey says, "Me, Lindsay, and Owen found four pieces."

* * *

**Gwen: **I can't believe Cody! Why can't he just accept that Duncan is the one I like?!

* * *

Noah and Lightning are digging. Lightning finds a piece.

"I sha-found one!" Lightning says. Jo comes up to him.

"Good we already found there so I'm gonna need you maggots to get your butts in gear and find the last three." Jo replied.

"Bossy much?" Noah asked.

"That's what I told her!" Sierra says coming up behind liking.

"It's the creepy sha-stalker!" Lightning yelled.

"I have feelings." Sierra says.

"Well the feelings you have for Cody you're obsessing on and too stupid to realize he doesn't love you back." Noah says.

"HE DOES!" Sierra yelled at Noah.

"What are you trying to make people sha-death?" Lightning asked.

"He is saying my codykins doesn't love me." Sierra said.

"Hey Maggots! I said get back to work!" Jo says.

"Lightning will get back to work when he wants to get back to work!" Lighting says and Jo hits him with her shovel knocking him out.

"Who's next?" Jo asked.

Noah and Sierra just went back to digging.

* * *

**Jo: **What?! I had to find someway to control this team and that was showing off my dominance.

* * *

Noah and Sierra held up pieces.

"Found one!" They both yelled.

Lightning gets up and digs something up.

"Thats settled," Lightning says, "Let's start sha-building!"

The villains ran to their area to build their landform.

"Oh no!" Gwen says, "Where's the last piece?"

"Lets just get building quick!" Cody says

* * *

**Zoey: **I really don't wanna lose again. I have to win this thing for Mike.

* * *

The villains are building their piece.

"Lightning finds the final piece," Lightning says, "I'm a hero! It's probably a statute of me being me."

They notice that one piece is missing.

"What's the big hole for?" Heather asked.

"I think that we're missing a piece." Sierra says. Jo frowns.

"Oh come on," Jo says picking up a crab without noticing its a crab, "Just get it done maggots."

Jo puts the crab on the hole and the whole statue falls down. The villains glare at Jo.

"Way too go genius." Noah says sarcastically

"Hey it's not my fault you maggots put it together wrong." Jo says.

"Hey didn't put it together wrong," Alejandro says, "There were only six pieces."

Jo sighs, "Great so Lightning miscounted."

"Hold up!" Lightning says, "I may have miscounted but at least I found a piece."

"He's actually right," Duncan says, "Someone didn't find there's."

"I never saw Jo with a piece." Sierra points out.

The villains glare at Jo again and start going back to dig.

"Hey get back here!" Jo says.

* * *

The Heroes look at their piece.

"There's only one piece missing." Zoey says.

"It has to be in Courtney's." Gwen says.

"Come on guys." Courtney says and goes to her area and starts digging.

"Hurry!" Zoey said.

"Woohoo!" Owen says, "Hotel here we come!"

Jo gets her final piece. Courtney finds hers and throws it on her statue.

"And the Heroes win the challenge!" Chris says.

"Yes!" Cody says.

"WOOOOOHOOO!" Owen says as Lindsay claps.

"Ahhhhh!" The villains groin.

* * *

**Jo: **How can I win when I am on this worthless team.

* * *

**Lightning: **It was Jo's fault we lost the challenge.

* * *

**Sierra: **Well at least we can get rid of Duncan.

* * *

On the porch of the Villains cabin. The villain were discussing who to vote off.

"I say we vote she-Jo." Lightning says.

"I agree with dead for brains." Noah says.

"No," Sierra says. "Duncan should go."

* * *

At the Elimination Ceremony, Chris looks at the Villains. The Heroes are in the peanut gallery.

"Let's get this over with." Heather says. She noticed Alejandro glaring at her.

"What?" Heather asked.

"You're lucky you won't be leaving tonight." Alejandro says in a revengeful tone.

"I know which maggot is leaving." Jo says looking at Duncan.

"People that are safe are...," Chris says, "Alejandro...Heather...Lightning...Noah...Sierra."

Chris looks at Duncan and Jo.

"Duncan, Jo," Chris says, "The person eliminated is..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jo!"

"WHAT?!" Jo yelled, "Are you all nuts?!"

"See you later bossy breath." Noah says smirking.

"You just got sha-served!" Lightning says.

Jo stomps to the boat in anger and leaves on it.

"That was a rap," Chris says, "Who will leave in our next challenge?! Can Cody get rid of Duncan?! Can Noah ever smarten Lightning up?! Find out next time on TOTAL...DRAMA...ALL STARS!

* * *

**Votes**

**Alejandro: Jo**

**Duncan: Jo**

**Heather: Jo**

**Jo: Duncan**

**Lightning: Jo**

**Noah: Jo**

**Sierra: Duncan**

* * *

Heroes: Cody, Courtney, Gwen, Lindsay, Owen, Zoey

Villains: Alejandro, Duncan, Heather, Lightning, Noah, Sierra

Eliminated: Cameron, Jo

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter.**


End file.
